User talk:SneakySquire
Deleted Felixwpl (talk) 02:43, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Felixwpl (talk) 00:19, March 11, 2019 (UTC) How did you get access to that file? Is it available online? As in anyone can find this. SneakySquire (talk) 06:13, March 10, 2019 (UTC) some day before i search world tour culture shock in google and i found it, so i download it, i don't know it is an open source or not. Felixwpl (talk) 17:09, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your answer. I sent a request to AEG's Customer Service. We haven't received any answer from them yet, but I don't think it is supposed to be open source, especially so soon. I highly recommend you delete it from your drive and/or stop sharing it as soon as possible. Since you obviously don't have AEG's permission, you could face legal issues, which I sincerely hope you won't because it came from an honest mistake. If possible, could you point us to where exactly you found the file? If it is still out there of course. SneakySquire (talk) 17:46, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Hi SneakySquire, I built a web scraper that can parse through all the factions and pull out the card text. It works beautifully except that the page Polynesian Voyagers has some different formatting for the card Mo'ai. Every other card in every other faction has ' span id="___" ' in the source code, but Mo'ai does not. I tried to get on to update the formatting here so it will match the others, but it seems I don't have access. Could you kindly grant me access or else simply reformat Mo'ai to match every other card on the Wiki so that my text scraper can finish its job? (I'm using it to build an AI. Hopefully the AI and the data it generates will be very helpful to the SU community!) THANK YOU!!! Chet ("Cheddarific" on the Wiki, Reddit, and BGG) Microbot Reclaimer deck shuffling question clarification Hi there, thank you for your answer about the Microbot Reclaimer. I´m actually still seeking clarification, since your answer misses two important aspects: 1) the card doesn´t tell me to shuffle cards into my deck, but to shuffle '''any number' of cards into my deck''. 2) The core rulebook explicitly states If an ability says "any number", you may chose zero. To me, "Shuffle zero cards into your deck" boils down to "Shuffle your deck" (mind the absence of "you may"). Considering this, would you please elaborate on your answer? Thank you, MicrobotAnt (talk) 09:45, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Granted, there isn't any "official" ruling on this. But our take is that "shuffle X into your deck" only happens if there is an X you can shuffle into your deck, so if you shuffle nothing into your deck, you don't shuffle your deck. The way it is worded puts emphasis on the fact that the shuffle applies to the card, not the deck. If the card cannot be shuffled or if there are no cards to shuffle, you don't shuffle. Or semantically, ask yourself if you applied the ability: "Did I shuffle zero discarded Microbots into my deck?" "Yes", whether you did or didn't shuffle your deck, in both cases you shuffled zero Microbots into your deck; it's just that in the first case, you took an extra step. SneakySquire (talk) 10:41, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Hi again, thank you for further explaining your answer. I think it´s a very interesting problem. I do agree that the first part (no X to shuffle into the deck implies no shuffling) is a plausible point of view. But I think the semantic part (even though seemingly a good argument) lacks practical use: granted that both shuffling and not shuffling imply I shuffled zero Microbots into my deck - but what´s the directive for my gameplay here? Do I shuffle or not? And yes, if I do shuffle, I take an extra step. And that step makes the difference. That´s basically my whole point :-) I contacted Todd C. Rowland of AEG about this and even though his answer was very short, he agreed on my interpretation: What should we do now? Will you edit your answer on the Robots page? Or would you rather wait until there´s an official publication or statement resolving this? Thank you, MicrobotAnt (talk) 17:13, February 6, 2020 (UTC) One more thought - the Rulebook states: * "You can play a card even if its ability can´t happen" * "You may play a card that says 'all' even if there are no targets I think shuffling nothing into your deck fits that spirit. Thanks, MicrobotAnt (talk) 20:00, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Thank you for checking that out! We'll revise the answer and make a rule about it. SneakySquire (talk) 23:30, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Thank you for revising the answer! I will pose a similar question on Lend a Hand. I guess the rule derived from all this is something like If an ability tells you to shuffle any number of cards into your deck, you have to shuffle, even if you choose zero cards? Best regards, MicrobotAnt (talk) 15:27, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Yes. We are in fact in the process of compiling as many official rulings as possible so that the FAQs can link to a list of references to the rulebooks, comments or mails from official representatives, etc. Todd Rowland's mail is a perfect contribution to our current work. Thank you! SneakySquire (talk) 16:30, February 7, 2020 (UTC) I´m happy to have contributed! Thank you for improving our favourite game :-) MicrobotAnt (talk) 09:26, February 8, 2020 (UTC)